Your Last Chance to be a Good Man
by HoodedandCloaked
Summary: Marian asked Guy to kill the Sheriff. What if he had?
1. Chapter 1

Sir Guy of Gisborne sat on the edge of his cot with his head in his hands. _She wants me to kill the Sheriff._ Really, there was nothing he would have liked better, but it would take such risk. He wouldn't mind at all if he could know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would actually keep her end of the bargain._ What if she's lying again? _The hope of marrying the woman whose very presence in this world kept him from the death that beckoned him when he was alone at night threatened to consume him. He fought to keep his mind in reality; to remember that she felt no love for him in return. He ran his fingers over the scar by his left eye, and his thoughts turned to a day that haunted his nightmares. Once again, he felt her fist connect with his face as the ring he had given her dug into his cheek; utter bewilderment swallowed him, followed by rage, as she fled from the church, a runaway bride. A liar. He could never forget the pain of that moment, no matter how hard he tried. One of the Sheriff's favorite sayings ran through his head, _lepers, Gisborne, lepers._ Avoid women like lepers. How could he be so wrong and yet so right at the same time? Women did nothing but destroy, but this woman, the Lady Marian, destroyed him in a way that made him feel alive. With all of her betrayals, all of her deceptions, he should have no reason to love her, but that didn't change the fact that he did. Every time she lied to him, he felt like the death sentence had been carried out for all the crimes he had committed. He deserved it; it felt justified. Today she had given him a way to redeem himself and to have everything he ever wanted. Kill the Sheriff, and she would speak for him before the king. The king would pardon him and even reward him for saving his life from the Sheriff's scheme, then Marian would reward him with her willing hand in marriage. He would have both power and the woman he loved by his side. Guy paced the room, his racing thoughts overflowing into physical energy. _What if it all goes wrong?_ So much could. Even as he contemplated these things, he was in the Holy Land to kill the king. It seemed like a simple choice, kill the Sheriff and win Marian or kill the king and win power, but it was much more complicated. What if he killed the Sheriff and Marian turned on him? Then he would have nothing. No power, no position, and no one to care for him. Not that the Sheriff actually cared about him, but he had showed him the way to greatness. The Sheriff was his only sure ticket to glory and renown, and he was not about to give that up. Guy could just as easily take out the king and force Marian to marry him. She didn't really want him anyway, he knew that, so it would be against her will either way. She would learn to love him; there were times when he thought he saw compassion for him in her blue eyes. Yes. That is what he would do. Robin Hood, one of the only people who had ever openly defied him, was dead; no one would come to take Marian away from him. Kill the king, make the Sheriff proud, marry the perfect girl. A good plan, and she _would_ learn to love him.

"Gisborne!" The Sheriff's voice grated on his nerves, but he walked obediently up the stairs to see what he wanted. He couldn't shake the thought of how easily he could run the Sheriff through and be rid of him. He could give Marian another chance; she seemed so desperate. A plan was already in action to take out the king, but Guy could stop it. If he would just kill the Sheriff, then he could warn the king about the plot on his life. But why would the king believe him? Surely it would come out that he had come to the Holy Land to end his life before; Marian could tell him, then she would be rid of Guy forever.

He reached the top of the stairs and found the Sheriff sitting at the table talking to a Saracen man. "You called?"

"Gisborne, where have you been? We have a visitor."

"I was-"

"Do I care?" he made that disgusting face that said, 'A clue: no' and Guy almost drew his sword and ended it right then, but he held himself back like he always did, knowing that he would immediately regret any rash decisions.

The Sheriff turned back to his guest. "Mister Beena-"

"It's Dima." The man couldn't keep his disdain for the Sheriff out of his voice, or maybe he just didn't care.

"Whatever. As I was saying, our friend here was about to give us some news."

Guy nodded and rested his left hand on his sword hilt. The Saracen looked from him to his sword, then turned his attention back to the Sheriff and said, "I was bidden to tell you that Robin Hood still lives."

Sir Guy's right hand involuntarily wrapped around his weapon; the anger rising in him gave an intensity to his voice, "Robin Hood? Not possible."

"He's here in Acre with his men, looking for the king."

The Sheriff banged his fist on the table. "HOOD? Why will he never stay dead? My messenger is already speaking to the king, but if Hood gets to him he could cause problems." he crossed the room until he stood toe to toe with Guy, as he all too often did, and yelled in his face at the top of his lungs. "Saddle our horses Gisborne, we're going to find Robin Hood!"

Guy turned his face away from the putrid odor issuing from the Sheriff's mouth. "What of Marian, my lord?"

The Sheriff looked disgusted and flicked his hand in Guy's direction, "I suppose she'll have to ride with you."

"Very well." As Sir Guy strode from the room, the side of his mouth curved up in a smile at the thought of riding through the desert with Marian in the saddle behind him, her arms wrapped around his middle, but his usual scowl returned when his mind's eye saw her face, her eyes closed against tears. She wanted to be here in the Holy Land even less than he did; she belonged in England. He hadn't wanted her to get involved, but she was too strong-headed for her own good. If only she hadn't tried to kill the Sheriff. What was she thinking anyway, attempting a thing like that on her own? He had hated giving away her secret, especially since she had promised to cease the Night Watchman operation, but she had made an attempt on the Sheriff's life and now he knew what she was capable of.

Guy arrived at the stable and began to saddle the horses, gingerly running his hands over their silky coats and stroking their velvet noses. He had never been particularly good with animals, dogs growled at him; cats hissed and spat, but horses were a different story, they seemed to understand him. They held such majesty and power coupled with beauty and grace beyond measure, he couldn't help thinking of himself and Marian. What a match they would be, when Prince John took the throne and Sir Guy's many services were repaid: he, Lord of wherever he wished with incomparable power and the respect of all, and she, with her regal elegance and pure, compassionate heart. Guy saw horses as an embodiment of his life's goal.

Could he risk throwing that away for a better standing in Marian's eyes? Would it even make her see him in a better light? He could do it. He could kill the Sheriff; finally be free of him. Oh, to never again have to look into those hateful eyes and say, "my lord," to never again have to endure the horrible breath or the ranting and raving of that cruel, insufferable lunatic, to live without the constant fear that he would finally fail one time too many and the Sheriff would replace him. He held the thought in his mind for a bit, toying with it, imagining the look on the Sheriff's face as he realized his end had come, but he knew he could never really do it. And for the first time in a long time, he admitted to himself why: he was afraid. He feared an unknown future and being left completely alone and without direction. He held to the Sheriff, not simply because he was his path to power, but because he needed him. The Sheriff gave him a place to belong, and he couldn't trust Marian to provide that if he heeded her request. He hated the Sheriff more than anyone else, even Robin Hood, but apart from him Guy was nothing. He dreaded life without him just as much as he ached for it.

Sir Guy placed his head alongside the face of his black mare, Ira, and closed his eyes to block out the world, but his mind kept racing. He was tired, so tired. Tired of being the pawn that he tried to convince himself he wasn't, but he saw no way out. In the back of his mind, he had always felt that sense of foreboding, but now he identified it as the weakness it was; now he understood that no matter how much control he possessed over others, he would remain weak as long as the Sheriff controlled him.

The horses now saddled, Guy returned to the main house and headed to the Sheriff's room. The slimy excuse for a human being stood at his dresser with his back to the doorway. _It's now or never Gisborne,_ Guy thought to himself, and he stepped into the room with his hand on the hilt of his sword. A crippling fear struck him in the pit of his stomach as all of his old doubts began to creep back into his mind, but he shoved them aside and focused on Marian's promise. He still could not be sure whether or not she would go through with it, but he could no longer abide life as a puppet of the Sheriff's will, and he would give Marian one last chance.

"Are the horses saddled, Gisborne?" The Sheriff didn't even turn around. Guy wanted him to turn around, he wanted to see the monster's face when he died, but he knew better than to let him gain the upper hand, so he drew his sword and swung it down toward the Sheriff's neck in one stroke. Suddenly, he was looking into his eyes with his sword pointing at the ground and the Sheriff's dagger at his throat. The snake had been expecting this. "Did you really think I would not be prepared for a stunt like this? What with all the time you've been spending with your lady leper friend, you didn't think I would figure out what she wanted from you? Well let me tell you something: I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISLOYALTY!" He punctuated his statement with a fist to Guy's stomach that made him drop his sword.

The knife began to press harder, and Sir Guy felt blood trickle down his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the pain. A sudden crash from the other room gave Guy the split second he needed to bring his arm up and swat away the Sheriff's dagger arm, but it was followed by a scream that made his blood run cold. Guy pushed aside the terror of what might be happening in the next room and pressed his advantage. He lunged for the Sheriff with his bare hands and landed on the floor, straddling his opponent, with his long fingers wrapped around the vile creature's neck.

"Gisborne-" he choked, "please-" His arms were alternating from clutching Guy's forearms to flailing about, but nothing he did would reduce Guy's grip. As often as Sir Guy had thought about this moment and gone over and over what he would say, he found that he had no words for his soon-to-be former mentor. Rage alone filled his mind and all of the times the Sheriff had ever hit him, humiliated him, mocked him, and made him feel like nothing. The flow of memories was cut short by a searing pain in his right shoulder. As he cried out and instinctively recoiled, he looked down to see that somewhere in his flailing, the Sheriff's left hand had alighted upon his dagger, which was now embedded in his body, between his collarbone and his right shoulder.

He rolled to the side, staggered to his feet, and stumbled over to his sword. The Sheriff still lay on the ground struggling to rise. Guy had been so close, and now he would finish it. The Sheriff regained his feet and leaned against the wall just as Guy picked up his sword in his left hand. "Gisborne," he wheezed, "you don't want to do this. I love you like a son, and you loved me like a father once. Remember that, and don't do this."

Guy remembered the time when the Sheriff first took him in, before he had known about the venom in his heart. Guy _had_ loved him, but those days were long since passed. "You never loved me."

"Oh, but I did. Who took care of you when no one else would? Who nurtured you and strengthened your natural talents? Think about your life, your future. What would you be without me?"

"Free." Guy leveled his sword at the Sheriff's heart and ran the foul man through. Never again would he have to endure the heavy hand, the detestable schemes, or the spiteful jeering of that villainous snake. He felt as though someone had released him from prison, and through the pain of his wound and the fear of a future he could not see, he smiled. He almost couldn't believe what he had just done. Then he remembered hearing Marian scream. His heartbeat quickened, and he bolted from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Marian would never forget the moment that Sir Guy of Gisborne burst into her room holding a bloody sword, his usual mask gone and his face a tangle of innumerable emotions. She could see joy, sorrow, anticipation, pain and an initial look of worry that relaxed into relief at finding her alive and well, standing over the body of the Saracen man. The coins spilling out of his pocket told her that the Sheriff had paid the man to kill her if Guy made an attempt on his life, but like all men, he had underestimated her. Marian dropped the sword at the sight of Sir Guy and he began to stagger toward her, grunting in pain. That was when she noticed the dagger sticking out of his shoulder. She gasped and made to run to him, but the chain that held her to the bed kept her from getting any closer. He reached her side and ran his hand down her arm, swaying slightly as he looked into her face. "I've done it," he breathed, "he's dead."

He might as well have said, "you're mine."

Marian felt sick. Robin Hood, the man she truly loved, was dead, and she hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Now she had agreed to marry this man, who had tried on multiple occasions to kill Robin. How could she do something like this? She couldn't; she had to run. She wanted to run. But where would she go? Her world had crumbled and the only thing that remained stood before her, intent on making her his wife.

Guy shifted his weight and almost fell over; Marian instinctively reached to steady him.

"Thank you, Guy." was all she could muster in response to his words. Her gaze traveled again to the knife protruding from his body, and her heart dropped within her. She had lost her father not long ago to a dagger wound. Guy had brought her the news himself, and she had pushed away his attempts to console her. He had been so immersed in the Sheriff's ideals at the time, and she had wanted no one but Robin. Guy had changed so much since then, and Marian had no desire to see him succumb to the same fate as her father. She swallowed the unruly thoughts her mind screamed and spoke only the necessary words, though she could not keep the tremors from her voice. "Guy, I need you to unchain me, so that I may fetch you a physician."

She held out her wrist, still locked in a cuff and chained to the bedpost. Guy looked into her eyes for a moment, then shook his head. "I can't do that, Marian, I've no guarantee that you'll not try to run away."

Marian cast about in her mind for anything that would make him believe her, but she could find nothing. "You need medical attention! You'll have to trust me."

He scoffed, then winced at the pain it caused, "Trust you? When have you ever told me the truth? No, you will not leave me here to die."

Even as his eyes hardened to their old look, she saw in them true terror. He knew what she had been thinking about, and he was afraid. She finally saw under all of his strength, the fear that he carried, and she wished for a moment that she could give him the love he so desired. He had such potential to be a great man, so many honorable qualities, and he had just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her. The Sheriff was dead now, and with the king saved— the king! He was still in danger! Her future could be decided later. "Guy, I _will not _leave you here, I swear it, but I must go to the king or by midday tomorrow he will be dead."

He gave her a wry smile as if to say, "I knew you had other reasons." then his face faded back to a scowl.

"He won't. Hood-" Guy ground his teeth both at the name on his tongue and the misery that speaking caused him. "Hood is still alive, and he's here in Acre. He will have found the king by now, and the king will be safe."

Marian's heart fluttered, Robin was alive? How could this be? She fished for words and looked away from Guy's face. "I- you still need a doctor."

Guy didn't answer; his gaze began to shift continually around the room, and he went pale.

"Guy, you need to lay down." Marian hastily tried to lead him over to her cot, but she wasn't fast enough, and he collapsed on the floor.

Marian jumped back in shock and looked around for anything, anyone to help her. She saw only the slain body of the Saracen and quickly turned her eyes away, planting herself on the edge of the bed and staring down at her chained wrist. She felt around in her hair for a pin, or a clip, or something she could use to pick the lock on her manacle, but to no avail. She let out a small cry of frustration, and after helplessly pulling at her shackles for a moment, she reluctantly resigned herself to waiting.

Robin was alive. She wondered how she could have doubted it, as well as she knew him. Her heart longed to see him again, to be held by him and kissed by him. Her eyes began to water, and, seeing the hopelessness of her current situation, she let the tears come.

After a while, she dried her eyes and let them drift down to where Sir Guy lay; he seemed so peaceful and content, but she knew that his conscious face would never wear that look unless she fulfilled her promise and gave herself to him in marriage. He did not trust her, and rightly so. His words rang in her ears, "_When have you ever told me the truth?_" She had done nothing but lie to him from the beginning, but she had her reasons. The people of Nottingham needed her, Robin needed her. The things she had learned and achieved from being in her position had helped feed starving people and save lives.

Marian could justify using Guy because he was a pawn of the Sheriff, and he hated Robin Hood. He had always fought against the people of England for his own gain, but tonight he had done something that would change his life forever, and he had done it for her. He had saved the king and in so doing, saved England. She promised him marriage out of necessity, in a moment of desperation, and now she had no idea what she should do.

Even in unconsciousness, Guy captured her attention. She could not deny the attraction she felt towards him, and she did care for him, but she loved Robin Hood, and she had chosen him. Robin had asked her to marry him, and she had accepted.

Unbidden, her mind turned to the day Sir Guy found out she was the Night Watchman. She never wanted him to find out, she never wanted to put him in that position. The look of shocked disbelief on his face as he pulled off her mask would be forever burned into her mind, _"no, not you." _He had even needed the proof of the stomach wound he had given her the previous year to fully believe it. When he had it, that was it; his face became a mask and he informed her that she would hang when the Sheriff returned. His words cut her to the heart when he turned around and told her, "_you're nothing to me._" She had thought it was the end, but he had spared her life even then and given her another chance. He had taken the Sheriff's fist to his face for her and perhaps worse punishments. He had proven his love over and over again. How could she continue to betray him?

_ "Did you ever, even once, understand what I was feeling? or thinking?"_ The memory of the hurt in his voice when he asked her that unanswerable questionfilled her eyes with unshed tears as she wrestled with the choice before her. A choice she thought she had already made, but in reality, a painfully unmade decision. Robin Hood, an honorable man, who spent his life fighting for innocent people, or Sir Guy of Gisborne, a man of newly discovered noble qualities, who had displayed his devotion freely and often, clinging to the desperate hope that she truly loved him.

The motionless figure on the ground stirred, and Marian pushed the thoughts from her mind. "Guy?"

Groaning, he sat up, despite the obvious pain it caused him.

Marian knew he needed a doctor as soon as possible, and if he waited too long he would not be able to get up to retrieve the key to her chains. She wanted to comfort him, he was so visibly hurt, but had to act now before his mind cleared. "Guy, I _need_ you to unlock me. Please."

He struggled to his knees, then to his feet, trying to avoid showing his weakness, and turned to look at her.

"Please." she held out her arm again to punctuate the necessity.

He wavered and she spoke with greater urgency, "If you don't let me go and get a doctor, you're going to die. We'll both die."

Guy closed his eyes and covered his face with one hand for a moment, then he nodded and stalked from the room for the key. At least, Marian hoped he went to get the key and not to attempt to get help by himself.

She heard the sound of keys jingling and let out a sigh of relief, but then she heard the door open. Confusion pricked her mind, then Robin's voice rang out, full of rage. "Gisborne!"

There was a loud thud and Guy cried out in anguish, Marian could only assume that Robin had shoved him against the wall, agitating his wound. Robin would kill him if she didn't stop him. "Robin! I'm in here, bring the keys!"

Two more thumps and subsequent groans from Sir Guy indicated that Robin had let him drop to the ground. In seconds Robin Hood was at Marian's side, freeing her from her chains and sweeping her into his arms. He finally released her, and he held her face, wiping away the tears that had spilled over onto her cheeks. He brought his lips down to meet hers, and for a moment she let herself revel in the fact that he was very much alive.

When they broke apart, she put her head down to his chest and he held her close. "Guy is wounded, Robin, you must ask Djaq to attend to him."

"Why?" He pulled her away, holding on to her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

She looked back at him indignantly. "You saw how weak he is, he'll die if he doesn't get help."

"And why shouldn't he? He tried to kill the king, he kidnapped you, he deserves to die."

"He saved my life, Robin, and he saved the king-"

"I saved the king!" He had let go of her now and looked confused that she could possibly be defending Guy.

"He killed the Sheriff!"

Robin had started to say something, but now he stopped. "The Sheriff is dead?"

"Yes, Guy killed the Sheriff and saved my life. There is no way the Sheriff would have let me go after my attempt on his life."

"Gisborne killed the Sheriff? Why would he do that?"

Marian looked down and away; she didn't want to tell Robin of her promise to Guy until she figured out what to do. "I asked him to."

"Oh, and it was as simple as that?" Marian hated it when Robin spoke to her like that, like her words amused him.

"We don't have time to argue about this right now, Guy needs medicine."

"He needs to be buried! And what happened in here?" Robin gestured to the body of the Saracen man that Marian had killed.

"He underestimated me." Marian glanced at the dead man and her gut twisted. She had done that to him. She looked away quickly. "Let's get out of this room."

Robin gave her a short nod, and they entered the atrium of the house to find Djaq already tending to Guy's wound with the rest of Robin's men gathered around.

Much was he first to notice Robin and Marian coming into the room. He turned quickly to face them and looked uncomfortably at Robin Hood. "Robin, I-um... Djaq insisted, and-." He saw Marian and visibly relaxed. "Hello, Lady Marian."

Marian smiled at him, and looked around at all of their faces, lastly at Allan, the reason Robin and his men were still alive. He had gone back and rescued them from the Sheriff's mercenaries, and they had welcomed him back and forgiven him for his past betrayals. "Thank you, Allan."

He gave her a toothy half-smile that said he was extremely proud of himself too, and looked around at the men he had saved. "It's good to be back."

Djaq announced that she had finished patching up Sir Guy and everyone moved to the table. Marian glanced at Robin, who was sulking in his chair, and rolled her eyes. He needed to learn that not everything goes his way. He was so rude, even to her at times, but that did not stop her from loving him, because she had already made the decision to stay with him forever. Once again her mind betrayed her, _what good is your word? _She had promised to marry Guy before too. _But that was under duress!_ Always the same excuse. She wondered sometimes if she just used it to get her conscience off her back. She had used Guy as a means to an end, and she could justify it before, but now, after what he had done for her, for England, the choice would be so much harder than it was the last few times. In any case, she would have to talk to Robin alone before they spoke with the king, because, whether or not she married Guy, she would defend him before the king, and she needed Robin's support.

Allan had been glancing around warily, looking confused, since Marian had come out of the back room. Finally, he mentioned the object of his anxiety. "Where is the Sheriff?"

Marian eased his fears. "The Sheriff is dead."

Everyone looked at her in astonishment. Everyone except Robin, who nodded in solemn agreement, which set all the men but Allan to talking excitedly back and forth. Allan smiled to himself, then looked up at Robin, his face suddenly sober. "Not bein' funny, but what about Prince John? He'll burn down Nottingham."

"News will take time to reach him; we will take care of it when we return. For now, we go to the king and put a stop to this Black Knight business once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Guy of Gisborne awoke with a splitting headache. He was tied over the back of his own horse like a corpse; worse yet, the horse was moving. His head pounded harder with each hoof beat, and his face burned with the humiliation of looking so ridiculous and being helpless to stop it. He caught glimpses of the legs of other horses and strained to think past his throbbing temples.

_ Hood. _His memories of the previous night's events returned in a flood, and he began to struggle. His violent movements sent searing fireworks across his shoulder from the where the Sheriff had stabbed him, and Guy could not hold back a groan of pain. One of the outlaws must have noticed, because suddenly, all of the horses pulled to a stop. Guy heard the sound of Robin Hood chuckling and sliding easily out of his saddle. "Oh, the noble prisoner stirs."

Guy hated that arrogant ring to Hood's voice; the one he got whenever he was playing the people's hero. He was sure he would have to deal with the former lord of Locksley soon enough, but everything rode on Marian. If she failed to keep her word; if she had lied to him _again_... No, he couldn't bear to think on it. Even though his entire mind screamed that she was a hateful liar, the part of his heart that kept him sane still held to the belief that she could, and would, one day love him with the same passion he felt for her.

"I wonder, should he be allowed the privilege of sitting on the horse?" Guy could hear Robin slowly turning to look at each of his men and could just imagine his arms spread wide in mock anticipation of answers he wasn't really asking for. Hood laughed derisively.

"Robin..." Marian's voice betrayed her weariness.

"What?" Robin laughed again.

"Robin, let him sit up."

"And why should I?"

"You know full well he deserves at least that."

Sir Guy growled inwardly at his inability to defend himself, while Robin and Marian argued over what he deserved.

Eventually, Marian won, and Hood bent down close to Guy's ear, "Killing the Sheriff may have earned you Marian's trust, but a lifetime of treachery is not so easily forgotten by me."

He untied Sir Guy from the horse and helped him sit up. Too weak to put up a fight, Guy allowed Robin to retie his hands to the saddle horn.

Sir Guy slumped over and was close to falling off the horse when he felt a soft hand on his forearm. Marian stood before him holding a water skin to his dry lips. A chill surged through him at her touch, and he smiled at her, gratefully taking the water.

The ride resumed and soon they reached the king's camp. Guy once again came near to falling from his mount, but he caught himself. The pain in his shoulder was nearly overwhelmed by the anxiety creeping into his heart. Soon he would stand before the king and either be condemned or redeemed. Either Marian would keep her promise and speak for him to the king, or she would leave him to die. He deserved death; he knew that, but he still held to the hope that she could save him, that her love would change him. He would do anything for her.

Guy looked at Marian's beautiful face, her features sober with thought. She closed her eyes tightly, and sent her gaze skyward, then she glanced over and saw Guy staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes, but only for a second.

Marian caught Robin Hood's arm as he turned around to talk to his men, and he gave her a smile like he wanted to kiss her.

Rage twisted in Sir Guy's gut, but he was in no position to act.

Marian looked upset, and she pulled Robin away from the others, out of his line of sight.

Guy wondered what she was saying to him, and his constantly unanswered suspicions about their feelings for each other returned. He toyed with the idea of killing Robin Hood as well, but he would have to do it right. He could take no chance of Marian finding out. Even if she did not love Hood, killing a man in cold blood would _not_ impress her.

Marian returned with Robin Hood in tow. Her face was marked with calm determination, and Robin followed, visibly angry but attempting to hide it. By the time he had gotten close enough to his men to talk, he had almost succeeded.

Robin Hood told his group to stay put while he and Marian brought Sir Guy before the king, then he untied Guy from his horse, and the three of them made their way to the king's tent.

After all the niceties had been observed, Robin launched into an explanation of the Black Knights' recent activities, ignoring Sir Guy, who stood off to the side with his arms tied and his head down. "...Sheriff Vaisey is dead now, but we must hunt down the remnant of those vile traitors. It's too dangerous to leave them alive."

The king had listened thoughtfully through Robin Hood's tale, and now he spoke. "Very well, Robin. I will send Carter back to England with you to seek out the Black Knights. What of this man you have brought to me? Who is he?"

"This man is Sir Guy of Gisborne. He is a criminal, Your Majesty. Several years ago, he traveled here to the Holy Land on the Sheriff's orders to kill you and has since been involved in many illegal actions against the people of England and you, my king."

Guy could hardly process Robin's words through the haze that surrounded his mind, but he brought up his head as Marian shot a wicked glare in Robin's direction. The king stood from his throne and glowered down at Guy with a deadly fury.

"Your Majesty, if I may be allowed to speak." Marian's clear voice soothed the painfully quick thrumming of Sir Guy's heart. The moment of truth had come.

"You may." The king ground the words out of his mouth, eyes fixed on Sir Guy's face.

"My Lord, this man is the reason the Sheriff is dead. He _saved_ your life today, risking his own life and position to do so. He must be allowed to go free."

The king's gaze now held Marian. "Is this true, Robin?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Now it was Robin's turn to glare; he took care to not aim it at the king. "But he is still a traitor, he deserves to die!"

"If that is so, Marian also deserves death. For any who would defend treasonous criminals must not be truly loyal to their king."

"What? Your Majesty, Marian has done nothing." The shock in Robin Hood's voice reflected in his features, and Guy frantically searched the king's face for any sign that he was faking Robin out for some reason, but he saw only a hardened man who had spent too long at war. Suddenly, he was afraid for Marian's life as well as his own, and he launched an attempt in his hazy mind to formulate a plan of escape.

"Now _you're_ defending them?"

Robin looked exasperated, and he was astonished at the king's hasty accusations. "Marian is confused and frightened, and she speaks of things she does not understand-"

"_I_ don't understand? When have you _ever_ spoken to him, Robin?" Marian turned her eyes back to the king and immediately dropped them to the ground, blushing at her outburst. "Forgive me, My Lord."

"Speak on, Lady Marian." The king seemed suddenly interested in hearing her side of the story, even though he had been ready to kill her not a minute before.

"I know this man, Your Majesty, and he has many honorable qualities, and I have seen the struggle within him. His mind had been poisoned by the Sheriff, but he has now seen reason. The struggle has ended and he has chosen the right path. He killed the Sheriff and saved not only your life, but mine as well. He was also wounded in his fight with the Sheriff. He deserves commendation for his actions, not destruction for his past."

Guy looked at Marian through grateful eyes, not sure how much longer he would be able to stay upright. He had thought it impossible to love her more than he already did, and she had just proven him wrong.

Robin stood staring at Marian, emptiness washed over his face as though she had betrayed him.

"You have been wounded doing me this service?" The king turned once again to Guy, but the lethal ferocity had left his eyes; the king simply wanted to hear from his savior.

Sir Guy remained dumbfounded for a moment as the words floated through his foggy mind and took on meaning. "Yes, Your Majesty.

"Well, Robin? What do you think? It seems this man has saved my life. I think the Lady Marian is right, he should be rewarded."

Robin Hood's mind returned to him, and he stammered indignantly and looked around for anyone to support him. "My Lord, I believe he is still dangerous. Maybe I don't talk to him, but I have seen his actions towards your people back in England, and he cannot be allowed freedom."

"Thank you for your input, Robin, but I believe that he has proven his loyalty today, and since we judge him by his actions, he may be forgiven of his former sins in light of his recent doings."

"But Your Majesty-"

"That is my decision Robin. I trust your judgment, my friend, but I must be fair in my rulings. This man has saved my life, and I cannot let that go unrewarded."

Having obviously made his final decision, the king turned to Guy, "Sir Guy of Gisborne, you are hereby pardoned by order of the monarchy of England; you may return home in peace. And for your honorable service to our name and self, you will be rewarded with ownership of Locksley manor, hereby renamed Gisborne, and the title 'Earl of Wrenshire.'

Guy simply stared at the king, positive that he had misheard. _Locksley? _Surely he hadn't meant Robin's Locksley?

It seemed that Robin Hood felt the same way; he sputtered, "Your Majesty, surely-"

"Silence Robin, I have not finished. It seems Nottingham will be needing a new sheriff, and who better than you, my most trusted friend and ally? Therefore, I now bestow upon you, Robin of Locksley, the position of sheriff, in the township of Nottingham; may you bear the responsibility well."

Robin stared at the king, completely taken aback, but in an instant his smooth manner returned. He stood up straighter and smiled at the king in what must have been meant as a humble way. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will not disappoint you."

"I trust not, my friend."

Robin bowed, and the king turned his attention back to Guy, "And I trust that you will honestly and effectively protect the citizens of the village of Gisborne, in the name of the king. You are dismissed."

Sir Guy bowed low and exited the king's tent, trying to wrap his brain around the implications of what had just transpired. He felt sluggish, and the pain in his shoulder flared with every step he took. Only two thoughts could get through the oppressive fatigue clouding his mind; only the important ones: _Marian kept her promise, _and _I'm going to have a home again._


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Marian followed Robin Hood out of the king's tent. Robin walked with his head up smiling to himself, clearly extremely proud of being made Sheriff of Nottingham. Marian smiled too; she was happy for him, but her mind quickly turned to Sir Guy and the look of shocked gratitude that had covered his face when the king pardoned him. That image would stay in Marian's heart for the rest of her life. As soon as the plea on Guy's behalf came out of her mouth, she knew she could never go back. She had made her choice. Guy deserved another chance at an honest life, and Marian wanted to share that with him.

She looked at Robin walking beside her; he couldn't be happier. He could do so much more from the Sheriff's position than he could as an outlaw, those in power would respect him again, and above all, his people would love him. That was all he ever wanted, Marian always knew that. It was why he went away to fight in the Holy Land in the first place. Honor, recognition, love. He put on a show of nobility, but he thrived on the adoration of the people. Now her love was something he would have to learn to live without. It would be difficult for him initially, but with his new position and new responsibilities, she knew that he would be okay. All that remained was to break the news to Robin. She turned toward him and opened her mouth to speak, but his excitement bubbled into words before she got the chance. "Did you hear that, Marian? Sheriff of Nottingham! We'll be able to set things right, and when we get back to England, we can finally get married!"

Marian squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, he was not making this easy. "Robin, wait."

"What?" Robin stopped walking and turned to look at her, apprehension lacing his voice. "Marian, what's wrong?"

"Robin, I–" She hesitated, not out of any uncertainty in her decision, but from searching for the right words. "Things have changed. Guy killed the Sheriff, and it wasn't just because I asked him to. I told him that I would speak to the king for him– "

Robin interrupted her, his voice rising and taking on a slight edge. "But you already did that, how does that 'change things'?"

"I wasn't finished, Robin. There was more to it than that, I promised that I would marry him, and I intend to."

Robin laughed, thinking, or maybe just hoping, that she was joking. "What?"

"I'm going to marry Guy, Robin."

Robin's smile faded, and his expression turned steely. He shook his head once and simply said,"no" as if that decided it. He looked at her like he expected her to just give in and change her mind right then and there. When she did nothing but stare back, he went on, shaking his head once more, "You're not going to do that."

She lifted her chin defiantly, and he laughed again, "Seriously Marian, how many times have you told him that you'd marry him? And he still believed you? Come on, you can't _possibly_ want to marry someone that thick!"

His words hit her like a slap in the face, and she felt a fire rise inside of her. She had expected him to go on about how evil Guy was, and how it wouldn't be safe for her, but he had gone beyond honorable intentions and insulted Guy's intelligence, of all things, like a common school-boy, as well as calling her integrity into question. "You think he's stupid to trust me? I don't see how you would know, since you've never done it before! You don't think it was hard for him? He gave up _everything_ for me, on the off-chance that I wasn't lying to him like I always have. He's changed, and I can't go on deceiving him anymore. He loves me, Robin, and he deserves the truth for once."

Robin's face grew dark, and he searched her eyes, taking in their seriousness. His voice had lowered, and the edge had grown frighteningly sharp, "How can you say I've never trusted you? All the time you spent at the castle, all the times you've distracted Gisborne with promises of your love, and all the times that you had to act like you hated me, how easy do you think it's been for me to trust that it was all an act? I went along with it, I let you stay at the castle because it's where _you_ thought you could do the most good, because _I trusted you_. I trusted that no matter what you had to do, or how you had to act, you would stay true to me. That at the end of this whole ordeal, we would be together, no matter what. _I _love you, Marian. You _know_ I do, and I thought you loved me too. Tell me that you won't go through with it; tell me that I'm not mistaken."

"I– I can't." Marian couldn't hold his gaze anymore. She looked down at her feet, the anger she felt before replaced by a deep sadness. A part of her wanted to tell him that he wasn't mistaken, that she still loved him, but she knew she couldn't. Her love belonged to Sir Guy of Gisborne now, and she by no means regretted it, but she and Robin would both have to move on with their lives.

She looked up when she heard Alan coming, mouth first as always, around the tents to where they were, "Hey Robin, Carter says he's ready to go, so–"

He stopped short when he saw Robin's face, marked with an ominous glower, "Am I interrupting something? I can come back later."

Robin turned away from Marian and walked toward Alan, "No, we're done here. Let's go."

Marian watched Robin walk away; his anger seemed to dissipate with every step he took away from her. He would push her rejection deep into himself like he did with all of the other painful experiences he'd had in his life, and he would carry on, purposefully avoiding the thought of it, which meant he would also avoid her as if she were a leper. The thought sent a pang of sorrow through her heart, but she pushed it aside, she could not keep looking to the past. Whatever she and Robin had or could have had together was now gone, and she had to accept that fact.

Before her trip to the Holy Land, she would not have had the strength to do what she had just done and to bear the repercussions, but after six months of sailing on a ship, thinking Robin was dead, and dealing with the reality of that knowledge, she had found herself capable of accepting, for a second time, that Robin would not be with her forever. Now she would do it again, but this time was different.

The first time, when he broke off their engagement to fight in the Holy Land, she had been young and foolish. He had broken her heart into pieces and shattered her visions of the future. It took her quite some time to pick herself up again, but when she did, she found a strength that she had not known before. She found that she could fight on her own, and she didn't need him. When he came back and slowly but surely reclaimed her heart, she allowed herself to hope once again that they would be together and she could have the life she had always dreamed of. Then, after she tried to kill the Sheriff herself, she was ripped away from Robin and taken to the Holy Land, the Sheriff told her that Robin was dead, and her future was crushed once more.

Marian headed around the tents to where Robin, his gang, and Sir Guy were waiting with the horses. Guy's face lit up when he saw Marian, while Robin looked intently in the opposite direction.

Yes, this time was very different. This time, she had chosen to give Robin up, and the decision had not destroyed her life, rather, it had brought her a sense of peace, because she knew it was the right one. Guy needed her, and she had come to the realization that she needed him too. He wanted to change; he wanted to become a good man, and she wanted to help him see that he was already a good man. He was honest with her, he allowed her to be who she was, and now without the Sheriff to poison his mind, he would become a _great_ man. Marian let a small smile slide across her face as she mounted her horse. One thing she knew: things would be different when they returned to England.


	5. Chapter 5

Sir Guy of Gisborne stifled the urge to pace the floor of the little church in which he stood, awaiting the arrival of the Lady Marian's carriage. The people of Gisborne village sat as the audience, and the priest had taken his place in front of the altar; Sir Guy had also taken his place. All waited in silent anticipation of Marian's appearance.

Guy tried his best to push away the memory of the last time he had been at this altar, but it wouldn't quite leave him. The harder he tried to forget, the more vividly he remembered, and the uneasiness he felt about the approaching ceremony grew stronger every moment. He found his fingers tracing their way over the scar by his left eye, and he closed his eyes, lending his thoughts to the dark past.

But things had changed since then, hadn't they? He struggled against the fear and mistrust. She finally did love him, right? He wanted so badly to believe it. She had been so different since their return from the Holy Land. When he talked to her, there was no hesitation in her voice, no distant looks. He had always attributed those things, the faltering and general unease she had often displayed around him, to intimidation, or fear even, but now she seemed more comfortable around him, didn't she? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, maybe she was just planning to make a fool of him again, maybe–

–His racing mind came to a full stop mid-thought, as the church doors opened to usher in the most captivating sight he had ever laid eyes on. The Lady Marian shone with beauty and loveliness, dressed in her silken gown of silver and blue, and if Guy hadn't known better, he might have thought she were marrying a king. Even under her veil, Marian's smile lit up her eyes as soon as she saw Sir Guy, and suddenly, nothing else mattered. All of Guy's fears and misgivings disappeared in that moment, as Marian's presence became the center of his attention.

She floated down the isle without pause, never taking her radiant eyes off of Sir Guy, and in what felt like a mere instant Marian had crossed the space that separated them and stood facing Guy. Their close proximity quickened his heart and filled him with a hunger that was seldom far from his mind

The priest welcomed the crowd before offering up the opening prayer, and the reading of the Word followed, just as before. Sir Guy looked down at Marian's face, once again torn between overwhelming ecstasy and crippling anxiety, as the time drew near for the exchanging of vows.

Soon, the priest was instructing them to join hands and declare their consent. Sir Guy took Marian's soft hands in his and waited for the holy man to speak again.

The passions swirling inside of Guy were much the same as they had been the first time, but there was less a feeling of triumph and more one of humble joy, coupled with the sense of strength that she gave him.

It felt like an eternity before the priest finally asked, "Do you, Sir Guy of Gisborne, take Lady Marian to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

Sir Guy smiled as he replied, "I do."

"Do you, Lady Marian, take Sir Guy of Gisborne to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

Guy thought he detected a bit of a blush on Marian's cheeks as she answered, "I do."

Sir Guy then produced the ring from his pocket, at the priest's order, and the holy man blessed it. Marian's eyes held a hint of sorrowful remembrance as Guy slid the ring onto Marian's left hand. Sir Guy gave her a look that he hoped she would interpret as, "I forgive you," and she rewarded him with a smile.

Guy was unsure what to expect next, as their previous wedding had not gotten past this point. The priest raised his hands over the newly married couple and blessed their life together and their yet unborn children. Then the holy man bid them seal their vows with a kiss.

Sir Guy reached out to lift Marian's veil and found that she was trembling. He became acutely aware of how small and vulnerable she was, as he dropped the edge of her veil behind her and took a step closer. Marian slid her hands up to rest on his neck, while Guy placed one of his hands on her waist, and with the other, he gently drew her face up toward his own. As he bent down to meet her, and he felt her soft lips press into his, he was sure that no man had ever been, or ever would be, as perfectly happy as he was in that moment.

After a time too short for Guy's liking, he felt he should release his hold on Marian. Whatever doubts he still clung to about her love for him dissolved, as he looked into her eyes once more and saw the same rapture he felt in his own heart reflected there.

The applause of the audience, which had completely escaped Guy's attention, died down, and the couple headed down the isle back outside, where a feast had been prepared in their honor. Throughout the meal, the citizens of the town now called Gisborne came to offer their congratulations to the newlyweds, but the glimpses of bitter looks that Sir Guy caught out of the corner of his eye told him that very few, if any of them, meant it. Guy's old frustrations surfaced at the disrespect of the people, he felt exposed and mocked, and he glowered at them, allowing some very unkind thoughts running through his mind.

Marian laid her hand on his, breaking him out of his malicious brooding. He shifted his gaze, and his thoughts, to her, and tried not to think about the people.

Soon the feast was over. Relief flooded Sir Guy as they headed for their carriage. He opened the door for Marian, then climbed in after her and bid the driver take them to the manor. As they rode on, Marian curled up against Guy on the carriage seat. Guy looked down at her, feeling the warmth of his wife by his side. _My wife,_ he smiled at the thought, _I am taking my wife home._

"Father, why must you leave?" The voice of his little girl gently pulled Sir Guy out of his dozing by the fire. He looked down into her big blue eyes in the slight confusion of half-sleep, then gave her a sympathetic smile when he remembered his coming journey.

Sir Guy drew his daughter into his lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I have business to attend to in Nottingham, but I shan't be gone for long, Ghislaine, and I'll bring you back a gift."

"What kind of gift?"

"A gift fit for a princess, my lady." He replied, as he inclined his head to her.

She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Father!"

While her arms were still latched around him, Guy swooped up his little Ghislaine, and started toward the stairs. "It's time for bed now, my dove."

Guy brought his daughter up to say goodnight to her mother but stopped short when he got to the doorway of their room. Marian stood in her white night dress at the side of their baby son's cradle rocking it gently.

Guy smiled to himself and glanced up at Ghislaine, then back to Marian. Even after seven years, he remained continually awestruck by his wife's graceful beauty. She looked up from the crib and smiled at Guy when she heard his footsteps entering the room.

Ghislaine threw her arms out to her mother, and Marian came in closer to retrieve her from Guy. "Goodnight, Mother." Ghislaine whispered in her mother's ear. She was always so cautious around the baby, so gentle, she reminded Guy so much of Marian, and every so often, he caught glimpses of her namesake, his own mother, in her as well.

"Sleep well, Ghislaine."

Guy followed Marian as she carried their daughter into her room and laid her in the bed. Just as she began to pull the covers over Ghislaine, the baby started crying once again. Marian sighed, kissed Ghislaine's forehead, and swept from the room to calm their son.

Sir Guy also leaned in to kiss his daughter goodnight, and he was almost out of the room when he heard her voice, "Father, will you tell me a story?"

"A story?" He came back in and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Perhaps just a short one. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Ghislaine, who lived in a kingdom of clouds. The birds were her friends, and the sun shone all of the time.

One day, Ghislaine was walking through her kingdom, but she could not find her friends. She looked at the sky, and it was becoming dark!

_Oh no!_ She thought, _This has never happened before. What shall I do?_

So she went to her father, the king, and said, 'Father, Father! The kingdom is growing dark, and I cannot find my friends, what shall we do?'

Her father answered, 'Fear not, my dove, for your beauty can shine through all darkness. We will find your friends.'

They went on a journey together to find the source of the darkness, and they found a large dragon who was breathing so much smoke, it made everything around him very dark.

The dragon saw Ghislaine's father, and it wanted his crown for itself, so the beast picked up the king in its claw and plucked the crown off of his head. Ghislaine was frightened, but she couldn't let the beast have her father, so she ran out into the open, and yelled at it.

When the dragon saw Ghislaine, he forgot all about the crown, for her beauty was more than all of the gold and jewels in all the world. The dragon put down the king, and started stomping toward Ghislaine!"

Guy paused to make stomping noises; Ghislaine's eyes were as wide as can be. "But suddenly, the beast stopped stomping, and fell to the earth with a crash! It had forgotten all about the king, but the king had not forgotten about it. Ghislaine's father had slain the evil dragon, and saved his daughter's life at the same time. Ghislaine ran to her father and hugged him, as the dragon smoke vanished, and the birds came back to fly around them.

Ghislaine said 'Thank you' to her father for saving her, and the king replied, 'I will always protect you.'

The end."

Ghislaine beamed at her father, "Thank you! But next time, can the princess slay the dragon?"

Guy chuckled, "Maybe next time, Ghislaine, but for now, you must rest, and so must I. I've a long journey ahead of me tomorrow."

"Yes, Father." Ghislaine obediently nestled into her covers, "Goodnight."

"Sleep well, dear one."

Sir Guy made his way back to his own bedroom where his wife awaited him. "You have to tell _me _a story now," she gave him a teasing look.

Guy shot her a smile and settled in next to her. "Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful maiden,"

"Oh yes?" Marian turned on her side to look at him.

He continued, "This maiden was pure and fairer than any other in all the land. In the same land, there lived a man, who was trapped in a cage by a vile beast. When the fair maiden heard of this man, she ventured into the deep darkness of his dungeon, and lead him out of the gloom, but on their way out, they were met by the evil snake who had entrapped the man.

The man was afraid, but the fair maiden's touch gave him strength, and he faced the beast with courage. He drew his sword, and fought the snake.

Sometimes the man prevailed, but most times, it seemed the creature would win. The beautiful maiden stayed by his side for the entire fight, and her presence was what kept him going in the thick of it. Finally, with a mighty blow, the man destroyed the foul snake, and he was free.

The fair maiden brought the man to her village, and they were soon wed. The man was forever grateful for the maiden's kindness and compassion in leading him out of his darkness, and he loved her with all of his heart till the end of their days and beyond. The end."

Marian looked up at Guy with shining eyes, and he smiled softly down at her. "That was a beautiful story, Guy." She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, moving in closer and settling into him. She draped her arm over his middle, and her breathing began to slow into a relaxed rhythm.

"Thank you for saving me, my love." Guy whispered, but Marian was already asleep. Guy sighed and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, "For save me you have."


End file.
